Cree en la Magia, que en Verdad Existe
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: Han pasado 8 años de la batalla de Hogwarts y Harry Potter a causa de haber perdido lo que más amaba se aleja del mundo mágico, sin ni siquiera imaginarse que precisamente en el mundo muggle lo volvería a encontrar.
1. Prologo

_ATENCIÓN! Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING_

**Cree en la Magia, que en verdad existe**

**SUMARY: **Han pasado 8 años de la batalla de Hogwarts y Harry Potter a causa de haber perdido lo que más amaba se aleja del mundo mágico, sin ni siquiera imaginarse que precisamente en el mundo muggle lo volvería a encontrar.

**Prologo**

Todo había acabado, el peligro se extinguía, ahora en adelante todo será paz, todo seria alegría, los días oscuros se habían terminado finalmente; no habría más temor, angustia, miedo…nada, vivirían tranquilamente. Tom Riddle estaba muerto. Harry James Potter Evans era el héroe que había vencido al señor tenebroso.

Escucho un gran alboroto, claro, comenzaría el festejo de la caída de Lord Voldemort, vio como los últimos mortifagos trataban de huir, pero no les fue posible, la Orden estaban preparados, los interceptaron hábilmente,. Por fin había logrado que el mundo mágico y bueno el muggle también de alguna manera, volviera a tener la misma paz que hacía años no tenían por culpa de Riddle.

Oyó que lo llamaban "_Harry" _decían varias voces, quizás estuvieron muy cerca de de él, pero no lo parecía, los oía a varios metros lejos; trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo, el cansancio era más fuerte que él. Sintió como unos grandes brazos lo alzaron del suelo, pensó que quizás sería llevado a la enfermería para que lo examinaran, se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que era transportado, pensó que se trataba de Hagrid, nadie como él tendría la agilidad de cargarlo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estaba seguro con su amigo, así que se dejo llevar al cansancio y se quedo dormido.

Tiempo después sintió como era recostado sobre una cama.

- Por favor no es necesario que todos estén aquí, suficiente bochorno ya aquí se siente con todos los heridos y los voluntarios como para que haya más gente asfixiando a estos pobres – decía Popy mientras iba y venía por toda la habitación llena de frascos con pociones curativas y a la vez se pasaba una telita sobre el rostro para secarse el sudor. En eso miro a Hagrid severamente quien ocupaba una gran parte de la enfermería.

- Lo siento Popy pero de aquí no me muevo, todos los Weasley están fuera

_- Ginny_

- Así que tanto a mí como a Hermione no nos lograras sacar - decía energéticamente cruzando los brazos

- De acuerdo – hizo una mueca de desaprobación – contigo tendré suficiente aquí dentro – se giro hacia los demás que estaban alrededor del guarda bosques – ustedes fuera de aquí! – miro a la castaña – Señorita Granger sería tan amable de ayudarme a curar al Señor Potter?

- Claro – Popy le tendió un frasco morado y la chica lo tomo

- Vierte esto sobre todas las heridas mientras yo voy a revisar al Señor Thomas, enseguida regreso – y dicho esto se alejo de ellos – permiso, denme permiso por favor! Muévanse!

- A ver te ayudo Hermione

- Gracias, porfavor quítale la ropa mientras yo vierto la poción en los lienzos

- De acuerdo…y em…aun no aparece?

- No –suspiro – espero que pronto la encuentren

- _De quien estarán hablando, se refieren a una mujer, quien será? Merlín! Sea quien sea espero que aparezca_

- Yo también lo espero…Molly y Arthur no podrían… - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

_- Molly y Arthur? Porque ellos…? _

- Todos los chicos están recorriendo el castillo junto con Lee, Michael, Seamus, Luna y Neville – se volteo a ver una cama un poco lejos de ellos donde estaba Popy – y también Dean estaría con ellos y si estuviera bien

_- No…por favor no…ella no – _Gi…no…nny – _que rayos? Porque no puedo hablar bien?_

- Harry! calla, no te hará bien, tranquilo

_- Tranquilo?! Como quieres que esté tranquilo? Ginny no está aquí, dicen que una mujer está desaparecida, todos los chicos Weasley están afuera buscando a alguien, que quieren que piense?! – _Gin..nny

- Amigo haznos caso, Popy! Harry ha reaccionado – Madame volteo al oír los gritos de Hagrid y se apresuro a llegar a ellos

- Shh! Qué te pasa? no grites!

- Do..donde…sta…esta…por..favor

- Lo siento, es Harry - Popy se acerco a él para examinarlo y escucho como pronunciaba algunos encantamientos, segundos después perdió la conciencia.

Otra vez silencio, aunque esta vez era diferente, porque ahora ya no sentía tranquilidad y felicidad; sino dolor y muchísima tristeza. Todo debía ser una horrible pesadilla, no podía estar pasando por algo así. A su alrededor se escuchaban murmullos, varias personas debían estar aun en la enfermería.

- Como sigue, aun no despierta?

- No, aun no, dice Madame Pomfrey que es natural…esta muy cansado.

- Porque no vas a descansar un poco? Yo me quedo aquí con él

- No Ron, yo…

- Hermione?

- Harry? - susurro Hermione - como te sientes?

- Mejor, pero no recuerdo muchas cosas…

- Amigo, no te preocupes

- Ron, dime donde esta Ginny - Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados

- Em…mira Harry…no creo que sea momento…en un rato volverá Madame Pomfrey y si tu te alteras…

- COMO NO ME VOY A ALTERAR? - Harry trato de levantarse de la cama - USTEDES NO ME DICEN NADA!

- Por favor Harry

- NADA RON! DIME DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ DONDE ESTA GINEVRA!

- ESTA MUERTA! - Harry se volteo a ver a Hermione quien comenzó a llorar

- NO! ESTAS MINTIENDO! - se acerco a él a grandes zancadas y lo tomo de la solapa

- Es la verdad, no sabemos nada de ella - Ron no hacía nada para soltarse del agarre de Harry

- Desde cuando!

- Desde el día de la batalla, hace 2 días - Harry lo soltó - Y TODO POR MI CULPA!

- Ron no digas eso - Hermione no dejaba de llorar

- Es cierto Hermione, NUNCA DEBÍ DEJARLA SOLA - a Ron le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos

- Que paso? - pregunto Harry

- Ginny… - comenzó a decir Ron con la mirada caída - la perdimos de vista luego de que Vold…Voldemort dijera que quería que fueras a encontrarte con él en el bosque perdido… - levanto el rostro

- Crees que fue… - a Harry le salieron mas lagrimas de los ojos

- Si - Ron suspiro - seguramente fue a buscarte - Harry se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos

- Le dije que quería que se quedara en la Sala Multipropósito - dijo Harry entre dientes

- La ultima que la vio fue Cho - dijo Hermione limpiándose unas lagrimas con su dorso - dice que la vio correr hacia las mazmorras

- A las mazmorras? - pregunto Harry con el seño fruncido

- Si - Hermione trago fuertemente - estaba con los gemelos, pero cuando nos hablo Voldemort ya no estaba a su lado, la buscaron por mucho rato. Al final de la batalla vieron a Luna y dijo que le había preguntado a Cho por ella - suspiro - nadie más la volvió a ver después - Harry no se perdía detalle de lo que decía su amiga - fueron a las mazmorras para ver si encontraban algo mas - se detuvo y Harry le hizo señas para que continuara - afuera del despacho de Snape encontraron… - vio a Ron y éste asintió - encontraron su varita - comenzó a sollozar y Harry se ponía cada vez mas pálido - y por todo el suelo había mucha sangre - Harry iba a hablar pero Hermione lo detuvo - es de ella, Madame Pomfrey con unos hechizos lo comprobó - Harry comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida

- Vuelve Harry, no estás bien - Hermione se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo

- Nunca volveré a estarlo Hermione - dijo Harry apretando la mandíbula y Hermione lo soltó por la mirada seria que le había dado el moreno

- Harry…

Harry Potter se giro sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería dejando atrás a sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy con un Hanny como lo prometí :3

Espero no tardar mucho en subir el 1er capitulo

Chau, Britanny


	2. El ciervo en el bosque prohibido

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por su reviews, por darme ánimos en seguirla; muchas gracias por leer mi nueva historia, en verdad gracias y espero no defraudarlos.

Sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 1.- El ciervo en el bosque prohibido**

El bosque prohibido, nuevamente se encontraba allí, pudo ver a lo lejos el crepúsculo que acababa de iniciar, era una maravillosa vista, no cabía duda alguna. Se adentro al él descalzo, _ella_ lo estaría esperando y no quería hacerla esperar mucho, sabía que _ella_ llegaría cuando el crepúsculo llegara a su fin, vio al horizonte y aun el sol estaba en todo su esplendor; así que tenía tiempo.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llego a un gran prado, lleno de jazmines, amaba ese olor, ese aroma tan… peculiar en _ella_. Vio hacia todos lados pero no había rastro alguno de que la chica ya hubiere llegado. "_No tarda"_ pensó cuando el sol comenzó a descender; sintió una gran oleada de viento haciendo que se estremeciera ya que no llevaba nada que lo cubriera, a excepción de su camisa color cobrizo y su pantalones de vestir color verde; se abrazo a si mismo tratando de darse un poco de calor.

Comenzaba a impacientarse, no quería esperar más tiempo quería verla, oler su cabello, tocar su piel, oír su risa ver sus ojos, pero sobre todo besar sus labios. La deseaba con todo su ser, hacía tiempo que no la había vuelto a ver.

Pasaba el tiempo y ella no llegaba. "_Y si no recuerda el lugar exacto?" _pensó nerviosamente, mientras se revolvía su loca cabellera, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón color cobrizo y encontró una cadena con un dije, lo alzo y brilló bajo la luz de la luna, lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo puso en su cuello; después metió su mano en su otro bolsillo y saco su varita – Expectro Patronus – de la punta de la varita surgió un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador - Búscala - le dijo al ciervo que galopaba en silencio alejándose de él adentrándose en el bosque.

Paso bastante tiempo y Harry comenzó a impacientarse, no había señales ni de la chica ni del ciervo, sintió una oleada de desesperación, no quería creer que ella no llegaría, no quiera darse cuenta de la verdad, se rehusaba a darse cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí; y entonces termino aceptando que nunca volvería a verla, nunca volvería a estar con _ella_.

Porque Ginny estaba muerta.

Sabía que todo lo que haría sería en vano para traerla de nuevo a su lado; entonces esa tristeza le invadió por completo el alma haciendo que el ciervo que regresaba acompañado se desvaneciera en medio del bosque impidiendo cumplir su cometido.

Despertó, había sido el maldito sueño que ha tenido durante los últimos 8 años, ya estaba más que fastidiado por eso, no soportaba tener la misma pesadilla y daba gracias que no era del diario, solo de vez en cuando, pero eso era suficiente para que el resto del día se la pasara malhumorado, más que de costumbre, porque quien pagaba su mal carácter era su secretaria, quien siempre temía a lo que su jefe pudiera hacer, o como hacia 2 semanas que había sido la última vez que había tenido aquella pesadilla quien había sufrido al consecuencias había sido su novia en turno, hoy, su ex novia y todo empeoraría ya que precisamente ese día era San Valentín, él odiaba aquel día, le parecía obstante tonto y cursi, aborrecía ver tantas parejas melosas paseando por las calles, odiaba ver por todos lados el color rojo; "_que acaso no pudieron haber elegido otro color?"_ Se decía durante todo el día año tras año.

Si, Harry Potter no había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, había cambiado mucho y no para bien. Ahora era un hombre de 25 años, un abogado muy prestigiado en el Londres muggle, así es, después de haber decidido irse a vivir al mundo muggle quiso estudiar una profesión de ese mundo, por eso tuvo que estudiar arduamente para aprobar ciertos exámenes y así poder estudiar la carrera de abogacía; claro, para poder lograrlo había ocupado un poco de la cuantiosa fortuna que sus padres y que su padrino le habían dejado, y después al terminar la carrera había logrado entrar a uno de los consorcios más importantes de Inglaterra, por eso mientras estudiaba había vivido en un pequeño departamento de Sirius a las afueras de Londres, luego al entrar al consorcio se mudo a una enorme casa en una zona muy prestigiada.

Se froto la sien y trato de despabilarse, debía sobrellevar aquel fatídico día como cada año. Vio su reloj en la mesa de luz, eran las 8 am, tenía más de 2 horas para poder alistarse e irse a reunir con sus amigos, ya que como cada año se veían para desayunar, pero no por gusto del ojiverde, al contrario, era obligado por su castaña amiga y nadie en el mundo podía contra Hermione Weasley.

Harry se levanto de su cama con pesadez y se fue a darse una ducha con la intención de quedarse allí por largo rato, la razón: quería sacarse de la mente la sensación de soledad y tristeza que el sueño antes vivido le había causado, como siempre. Una hora más tarde sonó su teléfono, 1, 2, 3, veces había timbrado pero Harry se negaba a responder, ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, la misma persona que lo obligaba a ir a festejar el 14 de febrero. Sonó un timbrazo diferente informando que la contestadora se había encendido y una voz al otro lado del aparato se oyó.

- Se perfectamente que estas ahí Harry - silencio - bien ya sabes del porque de mi llamada, te recuerdo que hoy te veremos Ron y yo en el restaurante de cada año - suspiro - así que espero que estés haciendo lo posible para cambiar tu humor, porque a pesar de todos estos años yo soy quien te ha estado aguantando - Harry gruño - ves? Así que tira por el caño ese carácter tuyo - se oyeron gritos y la voz de Hermione se oyó un poco alejada - _Ya te dije que no lo sé Ronald! Espera que termine de hablar quieres?!_ Perdona, Ron me saca de quicio, pero en fin, nos vemos en un rato, cuídate, te quiero Harry. - el moreno bufo y se corto la llamada.

Giro su cabeza hacia su mesa de luz donde tenía una fotografía de él y sus dos amigos, la habían tomado durante el mundial de Quiditch hace 11 años, en ella se podía ver que fue tomada segundos después de una pelea entre sus dos amigos pero a pesar de eso se veían realmente muy felices.

Quien lo diría, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se habían casado hace 5 años, era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, recordó el día en que un nervioso Ron le enseñaba el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Hermione, estaban bebiendo en un pub muggle celebrando el primer juicio ganado por el moreno - Crees que me acepte? Y si me da calabazas? - le había preguntado Ron ya después de 3 bruscos tragos de su vaso, Harry rodo los ojos, le dio un trago a su vaso y dijo molesto al ver el anillo - Vamos Ron, es obvio que ella te va a aceptar, no seas paranoico - otro trago - Sabes? Eres muy cursi, no sé porque tanto alboroto por una boda - otro trago - Simplemente es un estúpido papel -. Pero la razón de su molestia fue porque se imagino cómo habría sido si él estaría en el lugar de Ron…arrodillado frente a la pelirroja abriendo una cajita de terciopelo rojo en el cual se veía un pequeño anillo con un esmeralda, la joya favorita de Ginny, y ella al verlo se le llenaban su ojos marrones de lagrimas de pura emoción - _Ginevra Molly Weasley_, _me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y así convertirte en la Señora Potter?_ - se vio tomarle su blanca y suave mano y deslizarle el anillo en su dedo anular - _Si Harry, si quiero casarme contigo y ser Ginevra Molly Potter. _

Cuantas veces no había imaginado eso desde el día en que Ron le enseñara el maldito anillo de Hermione?. Se levanto bruscamente de su cama y se dirigió al armario para tomar la ropa que se pondría ese día, al llegar a el lo golpeo con un puño - Maldición! - grito y una caja mediana de color rojo vibro, Harry la escucho y se hizo para atrás y al verla sonrió amargamente - Accio caja roja - dijo sin la ayuda de su varita, ya que durante los últimos años se había puesto a entrenar para poder hacer magia sin ella y después de 8 años había mejorado bastante, algo que nadie lo sabia; la caja llego a sus manos.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era su contenido, no la había abierto hacia 6 meses, desde el 11 de agosto para ser exactos. Regreso a la cama y se sentó, se le quedo mirando por largo rato, suspiro y la abrió - Eres un enfermo masoquista – Dijo y saco una varita, la sostuvo sobre su mano acariciándola con la otra, luego la dejo sobre la cama y saco una cadena con un dije, el mismo de sus sueños, la inicial era una "G" y luego de mirarla la dejo igual sobre la cama, en seguida saco una carta un poco amarillenta y arrugada; con manos temblorosas la abrió y saco de ella una hoja, la desdoblo y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras la leía unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeralda, al terminar la volvió a doblar, la metió en el sobre. Por último saco una fotografía, donde se veía una pareja que saludaba y reían ampliamente, en la que Harry con cariño tomaba a Ginny de la cintura y la acercaba a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, al separase se miraban y se sonreían mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Feliz San Valentín Ginny - dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la imagen de la pelirroja con su dedo índice. Guardo todo nuevamente en la caja roja y luego con un movimiento de muñeca encendió la radio que estaba al lado de su televisión en el mueble frente a la cama. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sonar una melodía…

**_Cada noche en mis sueños_**

**_Te veo, te siento_**

**_Así es como se que tú sigues adelante._**

_- __Gin quieres ser mi novia? - dijo Harry después de haber besado ese día por segunda vez a la pelirroja al termino del partido de Quiditch_

_- Si Harry - la pelirroja sonrió haciendo un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones - si si si si quiero! - se abalanzo sobre él y poniéndose de puntitas le dio pequeños besos en toda la cara y Harry la abrazo fuertemente mientras los dos reian._

**_Lejos por la distancia_**

**_Y espacios entre nosotros_**

**_Has venido a demostrar que tú sigues adelante_**

_- Feliz primer aniversario rojita – le estiro un estuche a la pelirroja y esta lo tomo – hoy cumplimos 1 mes… - Ginny abrió el estuche y quedo maravillada por lo que vio – pensé que sería bueno que tu usaras mi inicial y yo la tuya…así estaremos unidos_

_- Oh Harry son hermosos - decía Ginny mientras admiraba el par de dijes_

_- Quieres que te lo ponga? – ella asintió y Harry tomo uno, la chica se puso a espaldas llevándose su cabello hacia adelante_

_- Te juro que nunca lo dejare de usar, siempre, siempre lo traeré conmigo - Harry lo prendió y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Ginny suspiro_

_- Eres hermosa, lo sabías? - le susurro el moreno en el oído, ella se estremeció y se giro a él_

_- Si - sonrió_

_- Y también sabes que me encanta tu olor - olio su cuello y luego lo beso - tu cabello… - le acaricio el pelirrojo cabello - tu piel… - acaricio sus brazos - tus pecas… - beso sus mejillas - y sobre todo tus labios mientras la chica reia_

_- Si – Ginny susurro y Harry la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él - Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se besaron lentamente_

**_Cerca, lejos_**

**_donde quiera que _****_estés_**

**_yo creo que el _****_corazón_**

**_sigue adelante_**

_- Y eso que la gente tiene mejores cosas para cotillear - comento Ginny mientras leía El Profeta sentada en el suelo de la sala común con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Harry - Esta semana ha habido tres ataques de dementores, pero Romilda Vane lo único que se le ocurre preguntarme es si es cierto que llevas un hipogrifo tatuado en el pecho_

_- Y que le has contestado? - pegunto Harry_

_- Que es un colacuerno húngaro - respondió Ginny mientras pasaba la pagina con aire despreocupado - Es mucho mas varonil_

_- Gracias - dijo Harry con una sonrisa _

**_Una vez más tu abres la puerta_**

**_Y tu estas aquí en mi corazón_**

**_Y mi corazón seguirá adelante_**

_- Gin…_

_- Hmm? - la chica volvió a atacar los labios del moreno y él se separo despacio_

_- Sera mejor que nos detengamos…sino…no podre… - jadeaba_

_- No quiero que lo hagas - ronroneo en el oído de Harry_

_- Estas segura? - la miro a los ojos que lo veían expectantes_

_- Si Harry - le acaricio su rebelde cabellera - nunca antes había estado tan segura_

_- Es que yo no…_

_- No me deseas? - se alejo un poco para verlo a los ojos_

_- Claro que si princesa - la acerco a él y le beso profundamente_

_- Entonces que pasa? - Ginny sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por las caricias de su novio en la espala_

_- Esto… - alzo la miraba y se sintió avergonzado - es nuevo para mí…yo nunca…_

_- Oh - acaricio el rostro del chico - sabes? También es nuevo para mí… - suspiro y le beso - y por eso quiero que tú seas el primero… - beso su cuello - y el único - Harry sonrió y la abrazo_

_- Te amo rojita - dijo Harry mirándola a los _inmensos y brillantes ojos marrones de Ginny

_- Yo también te amo mi sapito azabache - Harry se acerco a ella para volver a besarla pero ya no de modo tierno, suave y dulce sino de forma ardiente, pero cual era la prisa? Tendrían toda la noche donde podrían amarse por primera vez._

**_El amor puede tocarnos una vez_**

**_Y durar para toda la vida_**

**_Y nunca lo dejes ir hasta que nos hayamos ido_**

_- Ginevra vuelve en este instante! – grito Harry al pasar por el cuadro de la dama gorda_

_- No me molestes Potter – el moreno la alcanzo antes de que ella baja las escaleras y la tomo del brazo – dije que te detuvieras_

_- No eres nadie para mandarme – ya no podía contener mas las lagrimas – suéltame por favor – dijo casi susurrando y bajo la mirada, Harry la soltó_

_- Gin mírame – la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a alzar la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos - por favor no llores – le quito las lagrimas con su mano – créeme, en mi vida no hay nadie más que tú_

_- No Harry, ella es más bonita que yo…yo solo…no te merezco_

_- Shh no digas eso – la atrajo a él y la abrazo fuertemente mientras le besaba la cabeza – seré demasiado lento pero no como para no darme cuenta de lo hermosa y valiosa que eres_

_- Pero tú te fijaste primero el Cho_

_- Bien dicen que echando a perder se aprende no? – Ginny sonrió y Harry la separo para verla – ves? Así me gusta, verte sonreír y más saber que yo fui el causante de ello y no de tus lágrimas – Harry le sonrió y ella se la devolvió_

_- Lo siento – suspiro – soy una tonta_

_- No digas mas eso, entendido? – ella asintió – bien olvidemos todo – la tomo de la mano – porque no se tu pero yo tengo un hambre…_

_- No creo más que yo_

_- Mmm eso no lo pongo en duda, ya que tu eres toda una Weasley – Harry alzo las cejas sugerentemente_

_- Tonto – le beso – el último en llegar es el calamar gigante – dicho esto se soltó de Harry y se echo a correr hacia el gran comedor_

_- Eso no se vale! – le grito detrás de ella – me distrajiste! – se oyeron las risas de la pelirroja por todo el pasillo_

_- No seas llorón Potter! – Harry corrió detrás de Ginny_

**_El amor estaba cuando yo te amaba_**

**_Un tiempo real_**

**_Que yo guardo_**

**_En mi vida nosotros siempre_**

**_Seguiremos adelante_**

_- Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener? - pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada a horcajadas de Harry frente al lago_

_- mmm no lo sé, me encantan los niños - dijo Harry mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones pelirrojos_

_- Ah si? - rio divertida_

_- Sip - tomo un mechón del rostro de la chica y lo puso atrás de su oreja - __(1) um _me gustaría tener un pequeño ejército de niños - Ginny se rio a carcajadas

_- Potter eres increíble - volvió a reír_

_- Es en serio - trato de sonar serio pero la chica no le creyó_

_- Lo sé cariño - le beso - lo acepto con una condición - Harry frunció el ceño, no quería ni imaginarse lo que esa pequeña pelirroja fuera a pedirle_

_- Cual?_

_- Que la segunda niña que tengamos se llame Hayley - sonrió la chica_

_- Segunda? - se acomodo los lentes - Hayley? - se rasco la cabeza_

_- Si, porque la primera se llamara Lily - a Harry se le ilumino el rostro - y Hayley porque me gusta ese nombre - se encogió de hombros - no sé, la verdad ni siquiera sé donde lo oí pero me gusta - sonrió_

_- Este bien, me has convenido_

_- Vaya - rio - que difícil me la pusiste Potter_

_- Solo porque hoy estoy de buenas_

_- Pues entonces que Merlín me ayude a que siempre estés así_

_- Tú siempre me pones de buenas_

_- Lo sé - se besaron bajo el árbol en el crepúsculo del amanecer_

**_Cerca, lejos_**

**_donde quiera que _****_estés_**

**_yo creo que el _****_corazón_**

**_sigue adelante_**

- _Y si a mí no me importara?_

_- A mí si me importa – repuso Harry - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral…y si yo tuviera la culpa? – Ginny desvió la mirada y se quedo contemplando el lago._

_- En realidad nunca renuncie a ti – dijo – Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergue esperanzas…Hermione me aconsejo que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tu estuvieras delante, porque antes me quedaba muda en cuanto tu aparecías, ¡te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijarías mas en mi si yo me distanciaba un poco._

_- Es que es muy lista – repuso Harry y sonrió - ¡Ojala te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos…meses…años quizás…_

_- Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico – sentencio Ginny con una risita – Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no perseguís a Voldemort. Quizás es por eso que me gustas tanto._

**_Una vez más tu abres la puerta_**

**_Y tu estas aquí en mi corazón_**

**_Y mi corazón seguirá adelante_**

_-__Pensé que me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme, ya sabes, si conoces a alguna veela, mientras estás haciendo…lo que sea que vayas a hacer_

_- Para ser honesto, creo que las oportunidades para tener citas serán escasas_

**_Estas aquí_**

**_No hay nada que temer_**

**_Y yo se que mi corazón_**

**_Seguirá adelante_**

- _Harry cariño - dijo Molly entrando a la habitación de Ginny – he encontrado esto en el desván, adentro hay una carta dirigida a ti…es letra suya…y em bueno, también me gustaría que te quedaras con esto - saco de su bolsillo un varita y se la entrego _

_- No señora Weasley…yo…no creo… - las manos de Harry temblaban al pequeño roce _

_- Por favor Harry acéptala, estoy segura que ella así lo hubiera decidido – sonrió a medias_

_- Esta bien – suspiro y la tomo_

_- Te dejo solo, supongo que querrás leerla – Harry asintió y Molly salió de la habitación_

**_Nosotros nos quedaremos_**

**_Por siempre de esta manera_**

**_Tu estas a salvo en mi corazón_**

La radio se apago.

Tantos, recuerdos, tantos sueños, tantos deseos…le dolía el alma, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído plenamente, ya que cuando pasaba tiempo con su ahijado solía sonreír por las ocurrencias del pequeño Teddy, él era el único que lo hacía comportarse más humanamente.

Limpio sus lagrimas de los ojos con el torso de su mano izquierda, odiaba llorar, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero que otra cosa podía hacer para sacarse el dolor que lo carcomía desde hace años? Nunca se mostro débil ante los demás, él usaba un mascara para con todos, para el mundo muggle era el exitoso y multimillonario Licenciado Harry Potter, y sinceramente, no le importaba, siempre odio que la gente hablara de él y ahora fuera del mundo mágico no sabía a ciencia cierta que tantas cosas se decían de él.

Suspiro cansadamente y se puso de pie listo para otro estúpido día en el despacho de Abogados donde hacía 6 años trabajaba.

…...

Abrió los ojos aquella mañana sobresaltada, había vuelto a soñar con ese chico, pero porque? Hacía tiempo que venía pasando lo mismo y no tenía la menor idea de quien se trataba, nunca lo había visto, o eso creía. No lo soñaba a diario pero no dejaba de dejarla intranquila; su familia lo sabía, y hasta habían ido con uno de esas personas que hacían retratos hablados pero no logro mucho ya que no lo recordaba del todo cuando estaba frente al hombre en espera de su relato; no podían ayudarla, como dar con un desconocido? y sospechaba que esos sueños podrían significar algo, podría ayudarla en su situación, pero no había manera de lograr algo.

Miro su reloj que se hallaba en la pared frente a ella, eran las 8 am, sabía que debía levantarse; era sábado, 14 de febrero, suspiro, se había quedado de ver con Alexander a las 12 de la tarde. Se levanto de su cama y se puso frente al tocador, se miro al espejo y noto bajo sus ojos unas pequeñas ojeras, ese era el resultado de cuando no dormía bien, y esa noche al soñar con el chico no había podido conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Tomo su cepillo y se lo paso por su larga cabellera, estaba muy enredado, ese sueño le hacía que se inquietara en la cama, pensó que lo que debía hacer era sujetárselo para que no se maltratara, bufo y entonces lo recordó y a su mente llego la imagen de un chico de ojos verdes con gafas, cabellos negros y una cicatriz en la frente tan parecida a la suya.

* * *

**N/A**

(1) vi una imagen donde Daniel era entrevistado y le preguntaban que cuantos hijos planeaba tener y esa fue su respuesta :3

Bien, sobre la canción espero que la hayan reconocido, tomara un papel importante dentro de la historia.

Prometo no demorar demasiado para el siguiente capitulo, y por favor comenten como les pareció este ^-^ estaré eternamente agradecida

xoxo-Britanny


	3. En busca de la snitch

**Capitulo 2.- En busca de la snitch **

Los últimos días habían sido un caos en el bufete de abogados donde trabajaba Harry, y todo a causa del socio de su jefe, quien había decidido retirarse después de haber trabajado por más de 30 años. Así que la tensión era muy notoria por parte de Roger Maslow, el dueño y socio mayoritario del Bufete, que hasta el momento no había logrado conseguir a un abogado tan bueno como su amigo y antiguo compañero, Archie Davees.

Harry había sido el primer candidato en tomar ese puesto pero él se había negado rotundamente, no quiso aceptar la propuesta de su jefe, claro, era el mejor del bufete a su corta edad, era el abogado más exitoso de todo Londres, pero por ahora no quería ocupar ese puesto, aun.

- Buenos días licenciado Potter - saludo su secretaría Emma entrando a la oficina del moreno

- Buen día señorita Hale - saludo Harry detrás de su escritorio mientras miraba unos folders sin siquiera mirar a la rubia - alguna novedad?

- No licenciado, sólo le recuerdo la audiencia que tendrá hoy a las 12 del día en Tribunales - decía mientras revisaba su libreta de apuntes - oh y su hermana lo llamo hace un rato, dijo que le urgía hablar con usted - Harry medio sonrió, cosa que le hizo extraño a la chica, ya que su carácter no cambiaba mucho cuando se trataba de la castaña.

- Bien, en un rato le llamó antes de que se le ocurra aparecerle por aquí - la chica asintió

- Si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro…

- No, espere Emma, comuníqueme con Rousseau por favor

- En seguida Licenciado – la secretaria salió del despacho y un tic sonó en el teléfono, Harry alzo la bocina

- Jackson, que tal buenos días

_- Harry, muchacho, buen día, como has estado_

- Muy bien gracias, mira te llamaba para confirmar tu vuelo

_- Ok, te escucho hijo_

- Será el último sábado del mes, el vuelo sale a las 12:45 para ti, tu hija y Alexander, estarán arribando acá como a las 3 de la tarde donde Esteban, el chofer de Roger los estará esperando para llevarlos a su nueva casa. De acuerdo?

_- Si Harry, excelente_

- Muy bien, pues eso era todo Jackson, nos vemos a fin de mes

_- Allá nos vemos Harry, gracias y estamos en contacto_

- Adiós

_- Cuídate muchacho_

Colgó y se echó para atrás en su silla y suspiro, ya sabía la urgencia de Hermione, dentro de una semana sería el cumpleaños de Ron, y como cada año la chica con la ayuda de Molly le organizaban una comida familiar, a la cual durante los últimos 8 años no asistía, aun con las suplicas de la chica, pero estaba logrando cambiar de parecer después de una visita de la señora Weasley, quien había sido muy persuasiva al tratar de convencerlo, tanto a ella como al señor Weasley los veía seguido, regularmente los invitaba a comer a algún a su casa o a algún lugar muggle para fascinación de Arthur; pero un buen día se dejo caer Molly en su casa y después de tanta charla sobre la familia logro persuadirlo de convivir de vez en cuando con ellos; a pesar de todo ellos eran su única familia, logró entender que ellos también habían sufrido por la muerte de Ginny; eso le había costado entender 4 años en los que se había alejado completamente de ellos.

Tomó el teléfono en el momento en que Emma entraba con una taza de café, la dejo sobre el escritorio, espero a que saliera y marcó el número de la Subdirección de San Mungo

- Buenos días señorita con la Doctora Weasley por favor

- _De parte de quien?_

_- _Su hermano James

- Oh claro, un momento señor Granger

- ...

_- James!, sabes cada vez que llamas me divierto mucho, es increíble que la gente no se dé cuenta que yo no tengo hermanos, pero en fin, tú y tu tonta necedad de no querer que te reconozcan_

- Por favor Hermione siempre que te llamo me cuentas lo mismo

_- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar,_ (risas)

- Y bien? A qué hora debo estar en la madriguera?

_- A la hora de siempre, ya sabes cómo es Molly, le gusta que todos estemos allí desde temprano para terminar de organizar todo_

- Claro, bien, entonces si eso era todo nos vemos dentro de ocho días...

_- Harry, espera_

- Que pasa?

_- Quiero saber si llevaras a alguien_

- A alguien?

_- Sí, bueno pensé que quizás a Elizabeth…_

- No

_- Pero…_

- Eso era todo?

_- Por favor Harry, piénsalo, tú me hablaste de la posibilidad de llevarla a la madriguera para que la familia la conociera_

- Cambie de opinión, ya no hare tal cosa, y creo que nunca lo hare

_- Estas seguro? Harry han salido durante 6 meses, quías ella…_

- No, termine con ella

_- Que? cuando?_

- Hace 1 mes

_- Pero…si hace menos de 1 mes nos vimos…y no dijiste nada…__creí que era algo serio, nunca habías durado tanto con alguien_

- Sabes que no me gusta tener algo serio con una mujer Hermione, solo es para pasar el rato, luego me canso de ellas

_- Elizabeth te quiere_

- Y sabes que eso no me importa, ellas saben perfectamente lo que yo busco, me dan lo que quiero y ba bye

_- Haces mal Harry_

- Y crees que eso me importa? – silencio - Nos vemos el sábado en la madriguera ok? Tengo mucho trabajo, dentro de unas semanas vendrá el nuevo socio de Roger

_- Que bien, ya era hora_

- Si, así que como sabrás esto es un caos, no sé como Roger dejo que el idiota de Davees se fuera dejando todo así – bufo

_- Dices que lo conoces no? – Hermione creyó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, no_ quería pelear tan temprano con Harry, ya luego investigaría que paso con Elizabeth

- Así es, en varias ocasiones he ido a Madrid – suspiro – es buen abogado, diría que el mejor de España

_- Vaya, pues entonces sí que les irá bien_

- Así es, fue muy pronto la decisión, sobre todo por su familia

_- Se quedaran allá?_

- No, vienen todos, hasta su perro

_- Su perro? – Harry se carcajeo_

- Si, su mascota, se llama Alexander

_- Alexander? Vaya, que nombre – más risas _

- Si, es un idiota

_- El socio?_

- No Hermione, el perro

_- Estas en broma cierto?_

- Claro que no hermana, Alexander es un abogaducho, la mano derecha de Rousseau

_- Idiota, y porque te cae mal ya lo conoces?_

- Si, solo me basto una vez para ver lo idiota que es – bufo - es quien es por la hija mayor de Rousseau

_- Son novios_

- No lo sé, seguramente es una pobre chica fea solterona por la que no das ni un galleon - rio - así Alexander debió aprovecharse de la situación, pobre ilusa

_- A ella no la conoces?_

- No, ni a ella ni a su hermana ni a su madre, solo a Jackson y al pelele ese

_- Solo espero que no te busques problemas con Roger_

- Bah!

_- Bien, te dejo Harry, dentro de poco tendré una intervención_

- Ok, nos vemos el sábado

_- Si_

- Cuídate Hermione

_- Tu igual_

El 3 de marzo llego y Molly Weasley se había levantado desde muy temprano, la madriguera comenzaba a tener vida, poco a poco los integrantes de la familia comenzarían a realizar las actividades encomendadas por la matriarca. Charlie estaba aun plácidamente dormido en su habitación, era el único que seguía en ese estado, la señora Weasley lo dejaba dormir ya que había llegado de Rumania en la madrugada, pensó que era mejor dejarlo dormir un poco más, ya después se encargaría de ponerlo a trabajar arduamente; Bill junto con su esposa llegarían al rededor del medio día, ya que ambos habían pedido permiso en su trabajo estar hasta esa hora, Percy y el señor Weasley serian los último en llegar, ya que últimamente tenían bastante trabajo en el Ministerio, y los gemelos, bueno, ellos llegarían a cualquier hora, siempre les gusta hacerse los importantes.

El cumpleañero era en esos momentos el encargado de cuidar a sus sobrinos, la señora Weasley le había prohibido hacer cualquier cosa, era su cumpleaños, no quería hacerlo trabajar, pero no se imaginaba que era todo un caos tener que cuidar a los pequeños, todos eran un torbellino juntos, parecían Fred y George en miniatura y multiplicados, quien lograba poner más orden era el pequeño Ted, y como buen primo mayor todos obedecían, a eso agradecía Ron, eran un total fracaso calmar a Molly, Victorie, Louis, Roxanne y Arthur juntos.

En la cocina se encontraban Audrey, Katie, Angelina y Hermione, trataban de ayudar a su suegra en todo lo que pudieran.

- Hermione querida, podrías echarme una mano con la empanada de calabaza?

- Claro Molly

- Gracias

- Molly creó hará falta más sirope dorado y mantequilla - dijo Audrey

- Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado, había pensado ir por ellos ayer por la tarde

- Si quieres Audrey y yo podemos ir por ellas - Katie dejo de mover la varita sobre la cazuela y se giro a mirar a su suegra

- Eso sería excelente, se los agradecería

- En un rato volvemos

- Gracias hijas – las dos chicas tomaron sus varitas de la mesa y con un plop desaparecieron

- Creo que esta tarta será todo un éxito Molly

- Eso espero querida, y em bueno, dices que Harry vendrá solo verdad?

- Así es, eso me dijo cuando hable con él

- No crees que quizás algún día...

- No Molly, no lo creo, en todos estos años nunca ha traído a sus "novias" a excepción de Elizabeth

- Yo creí que con esa chica era algo serio, me sorprendió mucho cuando dijiste que habían terminado

- Si, a mi también me sorprendió, juraba que hoy la traería para presentarla, pero ya, ve no fue así, en unos de sus arranques termino con ella, la verdad dudo mucho que encuentre a alguien igual

- Ah que mi muchacho tan alocado

- Si, le digo algo? creo saber porque acabo con ella, usted no la conoció pero ella era pelirroja, o bueno, eso quiso ser hace un tiempo, usted sabe que Harry nunca salió con pelirrojas, y sabemos perfectamente el porque

- Le recordarían a Ginny

- Exacto, por eso siempre sus novias eran ya fuera rubias, morenos o castañas, pero nunca pelirrojas, en fin a lo que voy es que Elizabeth era rubia, pero un día de la nada decidió teñirse el cabello rojo, lo supe porque me la encontré un día en un centro comercial muggle, precisamente un día antes se había echo ese cambio y Harry aun no la había visto ya que andaba de viaje en Francia, ella andaba muy feliz por su cambio pero yo temí lo peor, sabía que a Harry no le parecería tal cambio, bueno a la semana llego Harry y no supe nada de Elizabeth después, y a los 3 días de su regreso fue cuando nos vimos en San Valentín, así que...

- Crees que termino con ella por haberse pintado el cabello

- Así es, parece descabellado, pero no le parece mucha casualidad? Ellos llegaban juntos 3 meses, un lapso demasiado largo para él siempre duraba con sus chicas 1 mes a lo mucho y hasta un día ella me confesó que habían estado planeado mudarse al depa de él

- Vivir juntos?

- Si, no le dije nada, disculpe, sabía que eso no podría suceder y luego hable con Harry y dijo que eso no sucedería y que si así fuera no era de mi importancia

- Ah que muchacho

- Por eso no dije nada, solo a Ron

- No te preocupes querida, está bien

- Es un tonto, perdone Molly pero es un idiota, mire como ha llevado su vida, arg me da mucho coraje como se ha dejado caer así tan fácilmente, de esto casi no hablo con Ron, siempre salimos peleando, pero es que, me desespera la actitud de ese cabeza hueca, cree que es el único que ha perdido a alguien? NO! usted y Arthur perdieron a una hija, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Fred y George a una hermana, Neville, Luna y yo a una amiga, cree que es el único que ha sufrido pues no! está muy equivocado, todos nosotros, supimos sobrellevar la perdida de Ginny, seguimos con nuestras vidas y él piensa que yéndose, alejándose de ustedes, su familia lo harían sentirse mejor? es un estúpido.

- Tienes mucha razón Hermione, pero sabes que hicimos el intento de hacerlo recapacitar y no logramos nada, esa fue su decisión y yo la respete

- Por que usted es muy buena Molly

- No, soy comprensiva, además nunca acepte eso de que se echara la culpa, eso formo gran parte de su decisión de irse

- Todos ustedes le dejaron muy claro que no era el culpable

- Y tercamente nunca entendió eso

- Él se culpa porque creemos que Ginny fue en su busca para no entregarse a Voldemort en el bosque perdido. Nunca entenderá, ella lucho durante toda la batalla, debería estar orgulloso de ella, saber que peleo hasta el fin

- Mi niña solo temía que él muriera

- Como va esa tarta? mmm huele delicioso madre - decía Ron al entrar y se colocaba al lado de su mujer

- Gracias hijo, aun no la terminamos, las chicas fueron por lo ingredientes faltantes. Y los niños no los habrás dejado solos en el lago - lo miro con las manos en la cintura

- Nop, están en el huerto al cuidado de Teddy - dijo mientras llevaba un dedo a la cazuela

- Ron!

- Que? tengo hambre - se excuso y se llevo el dedo a la boca

- No me refiero a eso - Hermione le golpeo la mano con una pala - porque siempre le dejas la responsabilidad a Teddy?

- Porque solo a él obedecen - Ron frunció el ceño

- Eres de lo peor - la castaña negó con la cabeza y lo empujo lejos de la tarta

- Bueno ya, no me regañes, ahora mismo vuelvo con ellos - se dirigió a la puerta - aunque te aseguro que sin mi están mejor, en cuanto yo llegue se armara en grande, y hablo en serio - Ron se pedio tras la puerta

- Pamplinas

- Ese pequeño es un amor

- Ron? - Hermione alzo las cejas

- jaja no! Teddy

- Ah, si, y dudo que algún día quiera tener hijos, mire que tener que cuidar a esos torbellinos a la edad de 8 años…lo dejara marcado de por vida

- O al contrario, querrá tener muchos hijos, no se ve que sufra como Ron, al contrario, disfruta estar con sus primos

- Hemos vuelto! - anunciaron las chicas desde el umbral

- Vaya! que rápidas – Molly sonrío - gracias hijas, ahora sí, sigamos preparando la comida

Ron regreso al huerto pero ya no estaban sus sobrinos, pensó que quizá estarían en el lago, estuvo en lo correcto, allí estaban todos los pequeños pelirrojos lanzando piedras al agua mientras su otro sobrino de cabellos azules como el lago estaba detrás de ellos solo mirando. Al llegar Ron un pequeño se acerco a él.

- Tío tengo hambre

- Pero Louis acabamos de desayunar

- Si Teddy pero ya tengo hambre

- Que bárbaro!

- Ya niños, vengan vayamos a buscar algo en la cocina

- Siiiiii

- No que el único con hambre era Louis? – los niños no hicieron caso y se echaron a correr hacia la casa - hey no corran!

- Miren! es el tío Harry! – la pequeña Roxanne señaló hacia la puerta de entrada

- Tío! – gritaron todos los niños corriendo más a prisa hacia el moreno quien al oir los gritos se giro a ver al torbellino que se dirigía hacia el

- Merlín! de dónde sacan tanta energía? - Ron corrió hacia ellos

- Niños! – dijo Harry alzando los brazos recibiéndolos a todos y lo abrazaron

- Padrino - Teddy se acerco a ellos y le sonrió al moreno

- Hijo como estas? – los demás lo soltaron para que pudiera abrazar a su ahijado

- Bien, ya sabes – lo soltó y miro a los demás

- De niñera como siempre? - frunció el ceño

- Me gusta estar con estos diablillos - sonrió

- No somos ningunos diablillos - Molly hizo pucheros e hizo una mueca similar a su padre cuando está en desacuerdo con algo

- Hey amigo – llego a ellos el pelirrojo agitado por la carrera

- Ron, feliz cumpleaños - le ofreció una caja envuelta al estilo muggle

- Oh Harry no te hubieras molestado - lo tomo y comenzó a abrirlo - wow son autenticas?

- Eso parece no? - Ron saco de la envoltura una playera de los Chudley Cannons autografiada por todos y cada uno de los jugadores

- Genial! gracias hermano - Ron abrazo al moreno

- Tío vamos por algo de comer - Louis jalaba del abrigo de Harry

- Que no han desayunado? - volteo a ver al pelirrojo quien solo se encogió de hombros

- Apetito Weasley

- Claro - rio - de acuerdo, vayamos a ver que podemos encontrar

- Siiiii! – lo niños corrieron hacia la puerta de la cocina

- No corran!

- Ni te desgastes hermano, nunca hacen caso

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a la casa detrás de los niños que desaparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina, en seguida salió la Sra. Weasley refunfuñando por la actitud de sus nietos pero al ver a Harry sonrió

- Harry! hijo pasa pasa que alegría verte - se dirigió al moreno y le dio su típico abrazo estrangulador

- A mi también me da gusto verla Sra. Weasley - dijo Harry algo sofocado por la euforia de la mujer

- Harry! - Hermione apareció de la cocina y corrió hacia su amigo - que bueno que viniste - lo abrazo

- Bueno, es que no todos los días se cumplen 26 años

- ja ja que buena broma, será mejor que te calles por que tu vas para allá

- Harry! - dijeron los gemelos a unisonó

- Nuestro socio

- Y cliente preferido

- Fred, George - Harry saludo a los gemelos muy cordialmente

- Vamos hermano

- No estamos en un tribunal

- O en una reunión de abogados - abrazo a cada uno

- Niños no toquen la tarta...Roxanne suelta esa pala...Arthur no te comas eso...Merlín! - Katie salió de la cocina enojada y al ver a Harry cambio su cara tal cual a Molly

- Katie - le tendió la mano a la chica y esta la estrecho amistosamente

- Hola Harry que bueno verte

- Igual

- Hey como esta mi buscador estrella? - Angelina salió igual de la cocina y se dirigió al moreno

- Angelina - saludo un poco hostil por el comentario de la chica

- Acaso será hoy el día en que el gran Harry Potter nos honre con un partido de Quiditch?

- Sigue esperando Johnson - Harry sonrió amargamente y Angelina socarronamente

- Harry tanto tiempo - Charlie saludo mientras bajaba de las escaleras

- Lo mismo digo

- Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? - Harry al recordar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

- 8 años Charls - Harry carraspeo y el pelirrojo se golpeo mentalmente al sacar el tema de Ginny inconscientemente provocando que el ambiente se volviera tenso

- Bien, ya falta poco para la comida - intervino la Sra. Weasley tratando de componer la situación - Harry querido ven quisiera que me ayudaras con la mesa, dudo que pueda con esos niños - señalo hacia la cocina y pudieron oír los gritos de los chiquillos y los regaños de Audrey - también querrás saludar a Audrey, igual se alegrara de verte

- Claro - Harry sin mirar a nadie siguió a Molly hacia la mesa

- Vaya, se puede tocar la tensión - dijo Fred haciendo como que tocaba algo en el aire

- Y olerla - George olfateó a su alrededor

- Idiotas - Charlie golpeo con su puño los brazos de los gemelos

- Oye!

- No te pases! - todos los demás comenzaron a reír

Más tarde llegaron Bill, Fleur, Percy y el señor Weasley e igual que antes Harry los saludo secamente pero todos lo abrazaron haciendo a un lado el comportamiento tosco del moreno, a excepción de Percy, quien fue más hostil en el saludo que el de Harry. También acudieron McGonagall, Horace, Luna, Neville, Dean. Seamus, Kingsley, algunos familiares y unos que otros aurores compañeros de Ron acompañados con sus respectivas parejas, así como también compañeras medimagas de Hermione, todas solteras a excepción de su jefa.

Después ya todos estaban dispersados en el jardín donde había sido colocada una carpa parecida como la que habían puesto en la boda de Bill, comenzaron a comer todo lo que la Sra. Weasley había preparado en honor a su hijo, ya que no solo festejaban su cumpleaños sino que también su ascenso como segundo al mando del cuartel de aurores, su jefe, Michael Córner, ambos se habían hecho muy amigos, quien diría que eso sucedería luego del odio que el pelirrojo le había profesado al enterarse que andaba de novio con su pequeña hermana.

Por un lado los gemelos le daban a Harry los pormenores de Sortilegios Weasley aprovechando para mostrarle lo más nuevo que habían sacado a la venta, y claro, terminaban regalándoselos a Harry. Charlie platicaba con Bill y Fleur, les comentaba sobre los nuevos dragones que habían llegado a Rumania para su cuidado, eso lo tenía realmente feliz, y de vez en cuando Fleur decía que ya se le estaba pasando el tiempo para formar una familia a lo que Charlie reía y le contestaba "ay Fleur, crees que me animaría luego de ver a semejantes torbellinos?" señalando a los niños que perseguían a canuto, el perro de Teddy que Harry le había regalado cuando este cumpliera 4 años y a este gritándoles "no corran, aléjense del lago!" pero los niños no hacían caso, había sido mala idea dejarlos comer tanta azúcar; la rubia le dio la razón riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

Ron charlaba con unos de sus compañeros y con Michael ultimando detalles sobre una misión que tendrían dentro de un semana, Percy y el Señor Weasley hablaban con el Ministro, la Señora Weasley trataba de poner en orden a los niños pero termino sentada en una de las sillas que Katie le ofrecía, Angelina estaba junto con Audrey y Hermione con las amigas medimagas de la castaña, quienes en ocasiones no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Harry, pero el moreno ni en cuenta, no estaba allí para ligarse a una chica, quizás si se encontrara con una de ellas a la salida...

Neville les contaba a sus antiguos compañeros del colegio y profesores sobre su nuevo empleo como profesor en Howgarts que Minerva le había ofrecido hacia algunos días y que él gustosamente había aceptado, gracias a Luna ya que ella desde hace 1 año era profesora de transformaciones, ahora estarían juntos.

Al finalizar la comida decidieron jugar al Quidditch, a lo que Harry en un principio se había negado rotundamente, pero luego de las burlas de Angelina seguida por los gemelos y las suplicas de sus sobrinos termino aceptando, festejando con un impactante SI! de parte de los niños; en verdad él deseaba jugar, hacia más de 8 años que no lo hacía, nunca antes había vuelto a tocar una escoba, sabía que había sido una mala idea aceptar la invitación, iba terminar cediendo a todo lo que los Weasley le pidieran, sobre todo Molly.

Por obvias razones Harry seria el buscador de su equipo conformado por Angelina como cazadora, Ron como guardián (este último se había peleado con sus hermanos mayores para tener a Harry en su equipo) y Fred y George como bateadores; del equipo de Charlie como buscador estaban Katie como cazadora, Bill como guardián y Audrey con Percy como bateadores. Al inicio del partido Harry no quitaba su cara de enojo pero al paso del tiempo se fue relajando, fue disfrutando del momento, porque no quiso mostrar su alegaría cuando se subió a la escoba, una nimbus 2001, no era como su antigua saeta, pero no era momento de quejarse de eso; sintió una corriente de éxtasis recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que no se acabaría allí, sabía que al atrapar la snitch se sentiría eufórico, con vida, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. La primera vez que sonrió durante el partido fue por los gritos de los pequeños: "Weasley es nuestro rey pero a Potter vamos a coronar" mientras Teddy alzaba una manta con el dibujo de Harry coronado sosteniendo en su mano la snitch. De donde sacaban esos niños tanto ingenio?

Harry estaba mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la snitch cuando de pronto vio un reflejo cobrizo, sintió la flor de piel, a caso?...imposible. _Harry concéntrate y deja de ver a mi hermana que así nunca ganaremos! _parpadeo varias veces ya que el sol no le ayudaba mucho, era tonto, allí la mayoría de los jugadores eran pelirrojos, que creía? Y allí estaba la snitch, delante de él esperando ser tomada por el moreno, pero muy cerca de la pelotita dorada estaba Charlie, que gracias a un descuido por parte de una medimaga no la vio, así que Harry acelero, Charlie al percatarse de esto fue detrás de Harry y al tratar de atraparla el moreno voló más rápido, después de todo no dejó de ser un excelente buscador; estiro un brazo y atrapo la diminuta pelota alada, descendió en picada con la snitch en la mano y el brazo en alto..

Al llegar al suelo fue recibido por todos los demás con grandes abrazos y virotes, su equipo lo cargo y comenzaron a cantar "Weasley es nuestro rey pero a Potter vamos a coronar" seguidos por los demás y los niños que no paraban de dar saltos a su alrededor. Luego de la euforia todos los jugadores decidieron irse a dar una ducha para estar listos a la hora de la cena. Todos regresaron al jardín mientras los chicos entraban a la madriguera, pero decidieron que antes de irse a la ducha comerían mas postre, el moreno no quiso así que los dejo solos al ataque de la tarta de melaza y subió las escaleras, entro a la recamara que años antes compartía con Ron, se quito toda la ropa y tomo una toalla la cual se cruzo en la cintura, salió hacia el baño y estaba por tomar la manija cuando…

_Salió de la habitación de Ron y se dirigió al baño pero estaba por tomar la manija cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la chica que hace días le estaba quitando el sueño. _

- _Harry! Feliz Navidad – dijo Ginny sonrientemente al chico de ojos verdes _

_- Eh hola Ginny Feliz Navidad – miro a la chica que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, pensó que así como se veía con el cabello un poco desordenado y con su pijama de corazones rosas se veía muy linda, pero al recordar que él iba casi desnudo ya que solo llevaba puesto sus bóxers su cara comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo, a Merlín gracias que por la poca luz del pasillo no lo pudo notar la chica_

_- Hoy te levantaste muy temprano_

_- Em…si…lo que pasa es que…Ron…ya sabes…ronca como nunca…y pues hizo que se me fuera el sueño – balbuceaba al ver a la chica tan peligrosamente cerca de él _

_- Te entiendo, pobrecito – Ginny revoloteo un poco el cabello de Harry haciendo que se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca _

_- Si, em y tu? porque has madrugado? – pregunto acomodándose los anteojos (un acto de nerviosismo)_

_- No sé, creo que desde el momento en que Flegggrrr entra a mi recamara y lo inunda de su olor Francesco se me va el sueño – hizo una mueca haciendo que Harry la viera como tonto – y aparte no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la espantosa voz de Celestina Warbeck… - rieron_

_- Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo_

_- Bien, te dejo Hagggrry – dijo Ginny imitando la voz de su cuñada – creo debo ir a conseguir algo para desinfectar mi habitación de tanta flema – Harry asintió riéndose_

_- De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde – le sonrió a la chica, Ginny al salir del baño Harry noto que para su tortura el pasillo era demasiado pequeño, al pasar la pelirroja a su lado sus cuerpos se rozaron levemente. Harry no la dejo de ver mientras ella se dirigía a las escaleras pero antes de que la chica se perdiera de su vista se gro._

_- Por cierto…te ves bien Potter – Harry frunció el ceño - me gusta lo que el Quiditch ha hecho por ti – le guiño un ojo _

_- G-gracias – susurro, la chica le sonrió nuevamente y bajo las escaleras,. Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro lo sintió encenderse completamente…_

Entro al baño y giro el grifo de la bañera, se quito la toalla de la cintura y se metió bajo el agua, cerró los ojos tratando de sacar de su cabeza aquel recuerdo y poder calmar el ritmo de su corazón que volvía a acelerarse como aquel día.

No lo logro.

* * *

**N/A**

Gracias por el recibimiento tan afirmativo que ha tenido esta historia, en verdad les agradezco por todos sus reviews

Espero no tardar en actualizar, prometo que no pasa de este año xD

xoxo-Britanny


End file.
